


昀俊《宝贝，这照片都积灰了吧。》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun
Kudos: 1





	昀俊《宝贝，这照片都积灰了吧。》

昀俊

董四层和晃人菌~

*ooc注意！

*我好快乐

*他们玩微博真好

*宝贝太苏了，我给蛊得死去活来

*火速早起写文

*一章完 预备 开始

看到董思成发来的短信，我照亮世界的笑容一下子就暗了下去。

  
夏天果然还是太闷热，桌上的台面扇对着我吹了好一会儿，只觉得头晕，有点隐隐作疼，同桌问我怎么回事，我摇摇头，关了台面扇，望着窗外的树开始神游。

  
突然就不知道为什么，想到了朴志晟发的幼稚qq空间签名：夏天怎么能凉下来，想想你喜欢，但不可能和你在一起的人，很快就心凉了。

  
上礼拜，我跟几个朋友去玩，又看到董思成了。

  
我从跳舞机下来的时候，他还在边上和别的女人玩着，装着很忙，不理我。

  
突然我就有点想哭了，可能我还是管不住自己的脾气，太浅薄吧，说话都断断续续地开始哽咽。

  
朋友问我怎么了，我就说我不太舒服想走，想起小时候养得仓鼠死了难受。

  
我知道董思成听到了，以我朋友们的脾气也不可能为了一起玩揪着我不放，所以任由我走。

  
过了一会儿，董思成果然跟过来了。

  
他平时看起来云淡风轻的样子，此刻目光却缓慢但锐利的掠过我。

  
今年的夏天真的热得烦人，估计去年的也一样烦人，但我给忘了。

  
我和他一前一后的走在路上，我努力装得像两个完全不认识的人一样。

  
但我走几步都会回头看一下。

  
我怕他懒得接着跟我走了。

  
回家的路上，很快就傍晚就来临了，落日余晖把热度也稍微稀释了一样，天上还是有几片云交织着，泛着淡紫淡红的光，像一副天然形成的油彩画作。

  
也不知道为什么，董思成突然和我开始并肩走了。

  
毕竟我们过去家也是同一个，虽然现在不住一块儿了，先把我送回家的默契还是有。

  
到了晚上，我在床上翻来覆去睡不着。

  
于是抱着枕头，坐上计程车，来了董思成家，敲了他自己在外独居的家门。

  
他开门看了我一眼，说了一句：“都那么大了，还和哥哥睡。”

  
我有时候真的烦他这幅样子，明明不是和我真的有血缘，继父带来的哥哥，还是我前继父带来的哥哥了。

  
他也大不了我几岁，但从见到我第一眼开始就一副哥哥的样子自居，但我也懒得和他计较。

  
反正多个哥哥是我占便宜了。

  
他还没把被子拿开一个角，我就直接钻进他被窝了，把被子盖自己身上像个小山窝，他坐到床边，伸了伸手臂任由我抱着，然后我拉着他一块儿躺着了。

  
他拽了拽裹在我身上的被子，我也不是什么小气鬼，当然也是好好分给他。

  
然后就从抱他手臂变成抱着他腰，又顺着进了他怀里抱着他整个人。

  
其实我也不是非得抱着什么东西才睡觉，我又不是小孩了。

  
但我和他一块儿睡的时候，必须得碰到他，能嗅到他的味道，才能安心睡着。

  
董思成身上除了洗发水沐浴露之外还有一股属于他淡淡的味道，他第一次听我说的时候一副听到我又在鬼扯的样子。

  
反正我能闻得到。

  
“今天早上那女的又是你相亲对象啊？”

  
董思成可能是今天陪那女的玩有点费神了，他说话都懒散地像连着一块儿又分开一样，黏黏糊糊地过来玩我耳垂又摸了一会儿我的头，就像我是他养得一只猫一样好打发。

  
“嗯......对......我爸....让你妈......给介绍的。”

  
“他俩不是都知道你喜欢男的嘛！”

  
我真的服了我妈和董思成他爸了，俩人把结婚又离婚了，倒是成了朋友似的天天给董思成（应该说是给我）添堵。

  
“你怎么能这样对我呢！那女的我不喜欢，不行！我不会让她进门的！”

  
他听我一副恶婆婆发火样子，轻笑了一下。

  
“你看清人姑娘长什么样了吗？”

  
我转念一想，操，还真没看清，在电玩城我只顾着看他和忍着不哭来着。

  
他这么对我又怎么了，我又不是他什么人。

  
于是我补充了，“你这样就对人家姑娘不负责任。”

  
挺好的，我这样说，保持了一种大义凛然又认真替他着想的好弟弟态度。

  
他没回我，只是淡淡的看着我，突然不知道为什么他的眼神让我嗓子有点发干。

  
于是我心慌的松开抱着他的腰，从他怀里出来，往床另一边退了退，稍微保持了点安全距离。

  
然后我想着换点话题吧。

  
“你最近谈得也是男的吗？”

  
他不再看我，扭头看着天花板，像是在回忆什么一样。

  
过了一会儿他开口，说老是要他撒娇，让他叫人家宝贝什么的，有点腻歪，所以很快就分了。

  
我冷冷看了他一眼，叫喜欢的人宝贝不好吗？

  
他像是真的有点困了，打了个哈欠，慢吞吞说着，可以叫，但也要看喜欢不喜欢，愿意不愿意叫。

  
我挣开他怀抱后，现在又要钻回去脸上有点挂不住。

  
所以轻咳了一下，像清嗓子似的。

  
他很快就意会了，又伸了伸手臂，让我抱着。

  
于是我又顺利从抱他手臂变成抱着他腰，又顺着进了他怀里抱着他整个人。

  
那天晚上我睡得很好。

  
但后来几天我又不太好了，特别是今天。

  
悬挂在黑板附近的钟表指针走得实在太慢了，我心急如焚。

  
都有些焦躁得想跺脚直奔校门冲出去。

  
课间休息时间，我打了电话，董思成没接。

  
他今天又要见那女的，之前答应过好好和我汇报了，所以给发了信息。

  
但他见相亲对象从来不见第二次，上次能陪那女的上电玩城玩游戏，这次陪吃饭逛街指不定就成了，给我带一嫂子回来。

  
可我心里想走，实际上走不了那么快。

  
一般来说，我对女孩子都特别尊重，轮到值日的时候我还是会好好干完，因为的确在擦黑板上边和风扇叶，还有窗户这么危险的事情让女孩子做有些不像个男人。

  
但我现在感觉我头都快绿了。

  
于是我找了个男同学今天替我打扫，答应了给他买一周零食才成功逃出来。

  
也耽误了我快二十分钟。

  
等我赶过去，他们已经逛完街准备吃饭。

  
坐在董思成边上那位姐，是我妈喜欢的那种姑娘，化着淡妆带着眼镜，斯斯文文说话也不大声，看着挺温柔的。

  
但我不怜惜她，因为我看到她边上还有董思成送得一束花。

  
我当时就想，我不管！我绝对要阻止董思成这个基佬骗婚成功！

  
但这一顿饭下来，我还是很多话给憋住了，主要是我还没说几句，董思成就给我塞吃的。

  
一筷子一筷子夹菜夹肉的往我嘴边送。

  
那女的没过一会儿，说有事得先走。

  
还不知道什么路数，走之前还加了我微信，烦死了。

  
等那女的走了，我把嘴巴里面的肉一吞，翘着腿，在桌面上撑起身子。

  
摇身一变我成为审案的白面包拯，董思成变成我公堂之下，没心肝的男犯人。

  
我喝了口水，润润喉。

  
开始审问和施压：那女的姓什么叫什么名字，多大年龄了做什么的，你怎么这么坏，长得帅就骗婚骗感情耽误人一生有没有心。

  
他问我如果他不喜欢男的，那女的做嫂子喜欢吗？

  
我想了想，回了一句，还行。

  
于是董思成嗯了一声不理我了，也不给我喂菜喂肉了。

  
这顿饭变得索然无味。

  
董思成不理我，看我吃完饭，他结完账就一声不吭拉着我手到商场停车场，准备开车带我回他家。

  
一路上都不怎么跟我说话，冷冰冰地像在执行他哥哥的职责。

  
到他家后，他坐在沙发上就开始玩游戏，他一玩游戏就是发脾气不想理人的意思。

  
但我说我要回家，他又不让我这么早就回去。

  
说我今晚肯定又睡不着，到时候又半夜抱着枕头过来。

  
我想想他说得也对。

  
于是我开始翻手机，翻着翻着就翻到我小时候抱着他的照片，和大一点的时候和他一块儿玩的照片，还有前几天早上起来他在我边上睡着的照片。

  
我拿着手机在他边上晃了一下，说我要拿这几张照片发朋友圈。

  
他说可以，配几个爱心。

  
我觉得也挺可以的。

  
我就难得听哥哥的话带了一大串爱心和花朵发了朋友圈。

  
他看我发了，马上就从游戏退出来去留言。

  
我看了一眼，他说：宝贝，这照片都积灰了吧。

  
然后我回了一句：宝……这照片洗了三遍才敢拿出来发哈哈哈

  
于是我马上关机，他也把手机关机了。

  
董思成从茶几底下，拿了部就我和他知道的号码的手机又接着没心没肺的打游戏。

  
但坐在沙发上的位置稍微变了。

  
他伸了伸手臂。

  
于是我又从抱他手臂变成抱着他腰，又顺着进了他怀里抱着他整个人，坐在他怀里看他打游戏。

  
End


End file.
